Video streams over networks often are susceptible to quality problems. For example, the Internet is a best-effort network with no quality-of-service guarantees. One or more packets of the video stream may be randomly lost because of equipment malfunctions, bursty network traffic, communications signal interference, or any number of other reasons. Such lost packets may result in various glitches in the video that is rendered for viewing. Additionally, depending on the video encoding technology employed in generating the video stream, blurriness, fuzziness, macroblocking, pixelation, “mosquito noise,” and/or other forms of encoding artifacts may appear in the rendered video.